powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky
Lucky '(in reference to the actor Lucky Davis) is a member of Kraken Squad from the Nickelodeon Comedy ''Knight Squad. ''As a ranger, he became '''Viper Orange. ' He is also referred to as '''Kraken Orange or Knight Squad Viper Orange, but this refers to his show rather than a proper label. Character History Knight Squad Along with the rest of the students in the beginning of A Thief in the Knight, Sir Gareth (disguised as Commander Umballa) tested his students against her attacks and failed miserably. After Warwick and Fizzwick's slobberpuff steals a dragon crystal (originally believed to have been Arc due to his desire to share their existence with his father), he and the rest of Kraken Squad ally with Arc and Ciara to fight Ryker's army (after they planned to arrest Arc for the above reason). It was officially confirmed that his name was Lucky in part 1 of End of the Knight at the end of the Battle Royale. In the season 2 premier, he and Kraipan were sent to a shipwreck, but were captured by Ryker (later rescued by Phoenix Squad). Marc, Arc's older brother was on that ship and both causes strain on inter-squad affairs, but also would go on and teach the knight art of Shinkitsu. Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad While training with his squad mates, Count Facetious and his crew appear, with the Anthology of Monsters giving them evil ranger powers. Shortly after, the ally with Ryker (while the Mystic Knights have done the same with Phoenix Squad). After the final battle, he and Kraipan surrender are thrown in the Astorian dungeons. Knights and Danger Thunder Years later, He and Kraipan received their powers once more and joined Phoenix Squad (and Buttercup's) Battalion and bumped into and defeated the Yak Brothers, discovering the "Colors of the Wind" and "Maid on the Shore" pieces of the Smithsdon Collection. While in the area, they also teamed up with the Super Squadron to defeat Thrillyr, a collector who brought former leader Sage back from the dead. Personality to be added Viper Orange * Viper Glass * Viper Bow * Kobra Zord 'Appearances: 'Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad, Knights and Danger Thunder, Hex 26 Notes * He and Kraipan are not main characters in Knight Squad, but are in the crossover ** He went with out a name until End of the Knight * He was on the squad during Arc's brief stint with Kraken Squad * His actor's name was reveled in one of Savannah May's Instagram posts * He is the second Orange ranger after Tycho Franklin ** He is succeeded by Peter Ishitori, Corinne Janssen (temporary), and William Flynn ** He is tied with Sage, Kraipan and AZXK at having the fewest morphs (2) * He shares his name with the red ranger of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger See Also * Obra-Sentai Counterpart from Oh Sentai Kagaranger: Knights of the Setting Sun Category:Knight Squad Category:Power Rangers Battle Thunder Category:Lemurseighteen Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:PR Reptile-themed rangers